better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Upgrade (Transcript)
(In the Ninjago City Bank, two guards are keeping watch on the safe. They cross paths and the first guard winks at him playfully and the second guard shakes his head knowingly. They hear the Mechanic drive up his noodle truck in front of the bank.) Guard #2: Hey. They can't park there. (Sparks fly.) Guards: Whoa! (The sparks stop and they see a hole in the window. The first guard gasps.) Guard #1: Huh? (The Mechanic then sends in two claws, trapping the guards.) Guard #2: Help! Someone! (The Mechanic sends in a third claw, carefully turning the lock. Then he grabs it, yanks it out, and uses a vacuum to suck in all the money. After he's done, he retracts everything.) The Mechanic: (Chuckles.) Heh-heh-heh. (He buckles up and drives off.) Lloyd and Kai: (They jump down and pursue after the Mechanic.) Ninja-GO! The Mechanic: (He looks in his side-view mirror.) Huh? (He sees Lloyd and Kai joined up by Cole and Zane.) Twilight Sparkle: It's the Mechanic! Don't let him get away! (They race after him with Lloyd, Twilight, Applejack, Spike, and Kai on the ground and Cole, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Zane leaping up above.) The Mechanic: Ninja. (He flicks a switch and his truck rockets away down the street.) Huaaah! Lloyd: (The Ninja and the Mane 4 regroup down below, the Ninja throwing off their hoods.) Aaaaand he got away. (They hear Nya, Jay, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity arrive behind them.) Nya: Since when can his truck do that? Rarity: In all honesty, I have no idea. Lloyd: Where were you guys? Nya: (She looks at Jay sheepishly.) We, uh... had a thing to take care of. (Jay nods.) Pinkie Pie: '''Yea. We were at a dance class, and we kinda got carried away afterwards and we went to the... (Jay covers her mouth with his hand Interrupting her mid sentence) '''Jay: '''What she meant to say was that we got caught in a bit of traffic, which is why we were a little late in getting here. We still got your call. (Chuckles nervously as he uncovers Pinkies mouth) (The rest of the team looks at them, unconvinced.) (The Mechanic arrives at his basement and sits in front of a computer.) '''The Mechanic: The noodle truck upgrades work just as you said they would. Computer: And the bank heist? The Mechanic: Piece of cake. Computer: That was merely a test run for a bigger plan. The Mechanic: We've been working together for weeks. You gotta tell me who you are. Computer: You will know all... when the time is right. The Mechanic: In the meantime, maybe we could team up on another little project? (The computer turns itself off.) The Mechanic: (He sighs in disappointment.) Never mind. (He goes outside to join up with the rest of the henchmen admiring his noodle truck.) Henchman: Don't worry. Now we can do evil in style. The Mechanic: It's totally tricked-out. Full of little touches. (He presses a remote and two claws come out and lift the truck up into the air. They laugh excitedly and the Mechanic puts his truck down for them to look inside.) Henchman: (He runs his hand across the passenger's seat.) Go-lly! Real Corinthian leather?! (He looks at the two other henchmen.) You gotta feel this. The Mechanic: (The Mechanic gets inside the noodle truck. He glances disappointingly at his cybernetic arm. He shakes his head and regains focus.) Check out the most important button of all. (He points at a green button.) This one. Makes a refreshing cup of cold noodles. Henchman: How's that help us? The Mechanic: Never commit crimes on an empty stomach. (He tries to press the button with his cybernetic arm, but is unable to do so, angering him.) Ungh! Henchman: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Here, let me get that for you, boss. (He presses the button and the machine gets to work.) The Mechanic: (He looks at the cup of noodles, irritated. He whacks it across at him.) Unrgh! (The noodles plop on to the heist's head.) Henchman: What'd I do? (He looks to his friends.) (The Mechanic leaves, grumbling.) (Back his basement, the Mechanic goes down to the computer.) The Mechanic: (He sighs and sees the blackened screen. He twirls his cybernetic arm and slams it down.) Darrhh! (The computer turns on.) Computer: Yes? The Mechanic: I need your help with something. I need a more advanced robo-arm. It's not enough to make it stronger and have gadgets. (He swipes off some papers and turns on the flamethrower.) I need to be able to... to... Computer: Yes? The Mechanic: I want to feel. Computer: I believe I can help you with this. (It immediately prints out blueprints for the Mechanic's new arm.) The Mechanic: (He looks at it and gasps.) Whoa! (He clears off the desk, takes off his cybernetic arm and puts it down. He then throws up a wrench into the air and catches it, determined to improve his arm. The Mechanic goes through each of the steps, with the computer helping him choose the right wires. Finished, he puts his arm back on and grabs the wrench with his new arm. He gasps at the touch of it.) I can feel it. I can feel it! (He runs over to grab a page of the blueprints.) Oh ho-ho! (He pokes himself a pencil.) Ooh, hahaha! (He presses keys on the typewriter.) Ah, haha! (He rubs his chin.) Ohhh. Who are you? Computer: My name is... Unagami. (He displays his cutie mark on the screen.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)